forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blingdenstone
| size = Small city | capital = | area = Upperdark, Northdark | ruler1 = King Schnicktick | ruleryear1 = 1338 , 1372 | ruler2 = Most Honored Burrow Warden Kargien Dissengulp | ruleryear2 = 1479 | government = Monarchy | population1 = 12,000 | popyear1 = 1371 | population2 = 5,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | races = Svirfneblin | religions = Callarduran Smoothhands, Segojan Earthcaller | imports = | exports = | alignment = Neutral good | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = | page = }} Blingdenstone ( }}) was a svirfneblin city-state founded in by svirfnebli fleeing the phaerimm. In 1371 DR, the city was destroyed and abandoned. However, beginning around 1440 DR the svirfneblin began to resettle the town with support from Mithral Hall and Silverymoon. Geography The city was located some 45 miles west of the drow city Menzoberranzan in the Upperdark under the Silver Marches near Mithral Hall. History In 1338 DR, Drizzt Do'Urden spent many weeks there (in the company of Most Honored Burrow Warden Belwar Dissengulp) after surviving for ten years in the Underdark by himself. It was ruled by King Schnicktick at the time. Preceding their attack on Mithral Hall in 1358 DR , Menzoberranyr troops entered Blingdenstone to find it abandoned. The deep gnomes had fled the approach of the advancing drow but returned to their city some time after the drow army had passed through. Later in the year, Most Honored Burrow Warden Belwar Dissengulp led a small force of svirfnibli in a scouting/rear attack move that aided in the defense of Keeper's Dale during the Battle of Keeper's Dale. In 1371 DR, the drow destroyed Blingdenstone in retaliation, summoning dozens of bebilith demons that slaughtered around 9,000 gnomes. The survivors fled to settle in the Silver Marches, though most wished to reclaim their home. King Bruenor Battlehammer of Mithral Hall extended his hospitality to any surviving gnomes; the 350 or so that resided in the underground town were led by Belwar Dissengulp. Two years later, Blingdenstone was occupied by two groups living in relative harmony: Drow scavengers, most of whom belonged to House Duskryn, and a band of 25 svirfneblin wererats. The drow excavated the cavern floor using dominated xorns to unearth spellgems placed there by the former occupants to prevent attacks from burrowing enemies. The wererats occupied the maze and entrance area of the city but could not venture further because of the collapsed and flooded tunnels that the fleeing gnome survivors made during their flight. They ambushed and killed small treasure-seeking parties that entered their realm but otherwise lived peacefully and comfortably in their domain. In the late 15th century DR, the svirfneblin returned to reclaim their land. Description At the entrance to the city was a set of stairs and a large iron gate. Just past the gate, inside the city, was a large and winding maze aimed to slow down any would-be invaders. The city itself consisted of many cavern chambers connected by winding tunnels. The city's appearance was organic, carved smoothly into the stone. Many buildings appeared as simple piles of rocks but were in fact masterfully carved to appear so. Ogremoch's Bane The city is quite peaceful, but it is also home to Ogremoch's Bane, a mist of magical particles. Any summoned earth elemental that comes into contact with Ogremoch's Bane is driven into a rage and frenzy, causing great damage to anything and anyone around it. Notable locations Like all cities, Blingdenstone had a marketplace, taverns, and religious buildings. *'The Trader's Grotto': The central marketplace with temporary and permanent stalls. *'The Foaming Mug': A tavern named after the heraldry of Clan Battlehammer of Mithral Hall catering to foreign (primarily human and dwarf) travelers. *'The House Center': Seat of power and location of the king's court. *'The Speaking Stones': A sacred place of ancient menhirs around which the original city was built. Some refer to it as an earthnode. *'The Ruby in the Rough': Temple to Segojan Earthcaller overseen by head priest Golden Gorger Suntunavick. The city's honored dead were mummified in the catacombs beneath the temple. The head priest cared for a number of cave badgers beloved by the city's residents. Notable inhabitants *Most Honored Burrow Warden Belwar Dissengulp *Councilor Firble *King Schnicktick *Golden Gorger Suntunavick *Seldig *Pumkato Appendix Appearances ;Novels: *''Homeland'' (mentioned) *''Exile'' *''Starless Night'' *''Siege of Darkness'' ;Adventures: *''War of Everlasting Darkness'' *Out of the Abyss References de:Blingdenstein Category:Svirfneblin settlements Category:Ruined settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Westways